


Relax

by xshadesofpurple



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshadesofpurple/pseuds/xshadesofpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye asks Connor if he can paint his nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

The buzz of muffled voices was drifting softly through the living room, the sound coming from the documentary that was mindlessly playing on Connor’s TV. Troye wasn’t paying much attention to it, teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he focused on his hand resting on the arm of the couch, carefully swiping a coat of white nail polish over one of his fingers.

The room was relatively quiet and dim, the volume of the documentary turned down low and the only light coming from the lamp that was on the table next to him, its soft glow permeating throughout the room. It had been another busy day of interviews and Troye had just gotten back to Connor’s apartment maybe an hour before. Now that he was home, he just wanted to take some time to de-stress, and for whatever reason, painting his nails had become his go-to action for that. There was something about the methodical sweep of color over each finger that was so calming for him.

The tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration as he swiped one final coat over his thumb, carefully placing the brush back into the bottle before smiling proudly down at his work. He had actually managed to do a decent job on his right hand for once, which made him feel good; he was getting better at this. He lifted his hand, splaying his fingers out in front of him to take in how they looked one final time before he curled them together and brought his hand closer to his face, letting out a gust of air over his nails in an attempt to get them to dry faster.

“You didn’t get any on my couch did you?” a familiar voice drifted up at him, laughter etching his words.

“No, I did not,” Troye said with an air of accomplishment to his voice and a short laugh of his own, turning his smiling eyes down to the boy whose head was resting in his lap. Green eyes that had previously been glued to the screen were now focused up at the set of curls hanging above him.

“Thanks,” Connor said, flashing a cheeky grin in his direction. Troye loved the way the corners of his eyes crinkled whenever he smiled.

Connor’s hair was a mess, the waves falling off of his forehead as he moved his head in order to look up at his boyfriend. Troye was itching to run his hand through it but knew he couldn’t without messing up his nails, so he elected for gently dancing his fingers down Connor’s arm instead, his eyes following their progression. He smiled once he reached the end, taking Connor’s hand in both of his own, mindlessly toying with his fingers.

Connor’s hands were so much different than his own—they seemed bigger almost, even though Troye was fairly certain that they weren’t. Whenever he found his hand placed inside of the other boy’s he couldn’t help but feel so small. Their hands were practically the same size but Connor’s always managed to cover his entirely, his thin fingers disappearing underneath a warm expanse of skin—it was comforting. It always felt like home.

This was what Troye was thinking about as he explored Connor’s hands, running his fingers along the palm before moving to the back, dancing over his knuckles and the smooth skin there.

“What’re you doing?” Connor smiled, green eyes watching Troye’s hands as they ran soothingly along his skin.

Troye didn’t bother answering, he just moved his fingers over Connor’s one more time before letting them gently intertwine with one another, a content smile on his face.

“You should let me paint your nails,” Troye said after a brief moment of silence.

“What?” Connor said with a laugh and a slight shake of his head, “No!”

“Why not?” Troye asked with a fake pout, his thumb running back and forth along the side of his hand.

“I don’t know, it’s just not—my style? I guess?” Connor answered with a crinkle of his forehead, eyes still sparkling with laughter as they took in the look on Troye’s face.

“Pleeeease?” Troye begged, “It’d look cute. It’s just white, it literally matches everything.”

Connor rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine,” he gave in easily, “You can paint one finger.”

“Really?” Troye asked, a grin spreading across his face before giving Connor’s hand a squeeze, excitedly reaching over for the nail polish that was still beside him, “Which one?”

“I don’t know!” Connor said incredulously with another laugh. Troye knew he thought this whole thing was ridiculous, but he was happy the older boy was humoring him. “Whichever one you want. Your pick,” he finally answered, lips still curved up into a smile.

“Okay, I’ll just do your pinky. That way it’ll look edgy,” Troye smiled and he could practically hear Connor rolling his eyes again before he unlaced their hands.

He carefully held Connor’s hand with his own, holding his little finger still as he brushed the color over his nail, waiting a second before adding a second coat.

“There, it looks cute,” Troye smiled, holding Connor’s hand out in order to admire the work he’d done.

Connor raised an eyebrow, pulling his hand away to splay his fingers out in front of him to get a better look at it for himself, “It actually doesn’t look that bad,” he admitted.

“See? Told you,” Troye smirked, finally letting his hands run through the mess of hair on Connor’s head.

Connor closed his eyes at that, reveling in the comfort the action brought to him. He let out a quiet hum of contentment, lips parting to mumble out, “Yeah, yeah. You were right.”

Troye just laughed, running his hand down Connor’s arm to tangle their fingers together once again before he bent down and pressed a kiss to the smiling lips beneath his own. He felt Connor’s hand tangle in the back of his curls, pulling him closer.

Troye placed a hand on his chest, pushing away enough in order to say, “Hey, watch. You’ll mess up your nails.”

Connor smiled and Troye could feel it against his lips, feel the rumble of laughter coming from the chest beneath his hand, “Shut up,” he said, before pulling Troye into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr! :) Not something I normally would have written, but enjoy.


End file.
